Boomerang from Cartoon Network 2006 Schedule
September 08 2006 schedule found on Wayback Machine *6:00 am Captain Planet Little Crop of Horrors *6:30 am Flintstones Blessed Event *7:00 am Pokemon Sparks Fly For Magnemite * 7:30 am Pokemon Dig Those Diglett! *8:00 am Dexter's Laboratory If Memory Serves/A Mandark Cartoon/Tele-Trauma/Backyard Jungle, The * 8:30 am Tom & Jerry Jerry and Jumbo/Dog House/Tom and Jerry in the Hollywood Bowl *9:00 am Mike, Lu & Og Yo, Ho, Who?/A Boy's Game/Out of this Whirl *9:30 am Smurfs Charge of the Fright Brigade/Loss of Smurf, A *10:00 am THE BOOMERANG ZOO No Rest For a Pest/S.P.L.A.T./Bear for Punishment/Pteraducktyl Soup/Missile Fizzle/Canvas Back Squid/Pony Boy Huck/Wheelin' and Dealin' *11:00 am Pink Panther Reel Pink/Rough Brunch/Pink Paradise/Jet Pink *11:30 am Jetsons, The Snoopy Loopy/Space Car *12:00 pm Pup Named Scooby Doo, A Dog Gone Scooby *12:30 pm Baby Looney Tunes School Daz/Mary Had A Baby Duck/Toyland Broadcast *1:00 pm Dexter's Laboratory If Memory Serves/A Mandark Cartoon/Tele-Trauma *1:30 pm Dexter's Laboratory Boy Named Sue/Lab On The Run/Follow That Mountain *2:00 pm Yogi Bear Duck Seasoning/Droop-A-Long Yogi/Ice Box Raider/Express Trained Lion *2:30 pm Mike, Lu & Og Yo, Ho, Who?/A Boy's Game/Out of this Whirl *3:00 pm What's New Scooby-Doo Safari So Goodie!/Wonder Wheels and The UFO *3:30 pm Pokemon Breeding Center Secret *4:00 pm Secret Squirrel Hill-Billing and Cooing/Gold Rushed/Wolfcraft vs. Witchcraft/Ghost is Clear * 4:30 pm Dastardly And Muttley Stop Which Pigeon/Ceiling Zero-Zero/Start Your Engines/Bear Knuckles *5:00 pm Richie Rich Irona Versus Demona/Chef s Suprise/Snow Bounders *5:30 pm Tom & Jerry Jerry and Jumbo/Tom and Jerry in the Hollywood Bowl/Dog House/Karate Guard *6:00 pm Baby Looney Tunes School Daz/Mary Had A Baby Duck/Toyland Broadcast 6:30 pm Pup Named Scooby Doo, A Dog Gone Scooby *7:00 pm Help! It's The Hair Bear Bunch Rainy Day, A/Bear Who Came to Dinner 7:30 pm Pink Panther Reel Pink/Rough Brunch/Pink Paradise/Jet Pink *8:00 pm Tom & Jerry Little School Mouse/Jerry and Jumbo/Safety Second/Tom and Jerry in the Hollywood Bowl/Karate Guard/Saturday Evening Puss/Dog House * 9:00 pm Dexter's Laboratory If Memory Serves/A Mandark Cartoon/Tele-Trauma/Backyard Jungle, The *9:30 pm What's New Scooby-Doo Safari So Goodie!/Wonder Wheels and The UFO *10:00 pm Pokemon Chansey Operation, A 10:30 pm Pokemon Holy Matrimony! * 11:00 pm Duck Dodgers Master & Disaster/All in the Crime Family * 11:30 pm Justice League A.P.E. Strikes Again/Savage Time, The *12:00 am Batman: The Animated Series Warlock's Revenge/Demon's Quest *12:30 am Flintstones Snorkasaurus Haunters *1:00 am Richie Rich Irona Versus Demona/Chef s Suprise/Snow Bounders *1:30 am Duck Dodgers Master & Disaster/All in the Crime Family 2:00 am ToonHeads Red 2:30 am Tom & Jerry Jerry and Jumbo/Karate Guard/Dog House/Tom and Jerry in the Hollywood Bowl * 3:00 am Dexter's Laboratory Boy Named Sue/Lab On The Run/Backyard Jungle, The *3:30 am What's New Scooby-Doo Safari So Goodie!/Wonder Wheels and The UFO 4:00 am Pink Panther Reel Pink/Pink Paradise/Rough Brunch/Jet Pink 4:30 am Flintstones Snorkasaurus Haunters *5:00 am Dastardly And Muttley Stop Which Pigeon/Ceiling Zero-Zero/Start Your Engines/Bear Knuckles *5:30 am Smurfs Charge of the Fright Brigade/Loss of Smurf, A Category:Schedules